


Добавь по бокам пять сантиметров неба

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: Написано поарту.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Название заимствовано у [Nightday](http://third-side.diary.ru/p209365331.htm) с её разрешения.  
> Написано для HungerQames!! на тему «UST с хэппи-эндом».

Дом по соседству пустовал уже около полугода. Жившая там семья съехала после развода, и окно напротив, из которого раньше Нацуми-чан приветливо махала рукой каждое утро, оставалось пустым и тёмным.

Нумай не то чтобы скучал.

Скучать было некогда – после каникул начинался последний год старшей школы, а значит, и подготовка к экзаменам, и усиленные тренировки. Дайшо, вошедший во вкус и новую роль, каждый день присылал смс с индивидуальной программой упражнений. Мама смеялась, называя их капитана одержимым, но Нумай такую увлечённость разделял; ради команды он мог бы пойти на многое, что уж говорить о ежедневных тренировках. Вот только тренироваться приходилось в одиночестве.

Раньше Нацуми-чан иногда соглашалась составить ему компанию. Они выбирались на козырьки под окнами и перебрасывались мячом и короткими репликами. Проигрывал тот, кто ронял мяч на землю, и он же должен был за ним идти. Нумай выигрывал каждый раз – и каждый раз сам спускался вниз.

Возможно, Нумай всё же скучал. Возможно, немного эгоистично – не столько по самой Нацуми-чан, сколько по минутам обоюдного уюта и понимания. Остальное тогда казалось неважным. Казалось, что он может всё – привести свою команду к победе на национальных, расчистить небо от загораживающих его крыш одним взмахом ладони, рассказать сидящей напротив девчонке, как, будучи первогодкой, целый месяц был уверен, что влюблён в тренера. В одиночку эта городская магия почему-то не работала.

А потом кое-что случилось.

Он даже не сразу понял, что именно царапнуло глаз в привычной, изученной до мелочей обстановке, когда ввалился в комнату, пытаясь одновременно почесать нос, стащить жилетку и удержать поднос с бутербродами. Взгляд скользнул по свалившейся на пол худи, стопке кулинарных книг на столе и раскрытому поверх них последнему выпуску Джампа, прижившимся на подоконнике мячу и Нозаки – гардении, упёрто отказывающейся цвести уже который год, – жёлтому пятну света в доме напротив, двум пустым чашкам... стоп. Неужели?

Нумай грохнул поднос на стол и подлетел к окну, прилипнув лбом к стеклу, и во все глаза рассматривая знакомые стены и отмечая незнакомые детали: покрывало на кровати зелёное, а Нацуми-чан всегда выбирала тёплые тона; на спинку стула наброшена мастерка – Нацуми-чан такое не носила и вещи никогда не разбрасывала; и шторы – шторы были открыты. Нумай моргнул. Ну конечно. Наверное, пока он встречался с ребятам, в дом въехали новые соседи. И, если повезёт, он даже сможет их увидеть.

Нумай, не отлипая от стекла, скрестил пальцы: хоть бы у соседей был сын его возраста. Тогда они смогут подружиться... Нумай обязательно втянет его в посиделки на козырьках и научит кидать мяч, а может – и волейболу. Они смогут обсуждать мангу и помогать друг другу с домашкой – будет очень круто, если сосед окажется смыслящим в алгебре, потому что Нумай в алгебре не смыслил ничего. И тогда он в благодарность обязательно угостит его своими фирменными моти. И вкусным имбирным чаем. А если это окажется девчонка... если... о.

Он так увлёкся своими планами, что уже второй раз не заметил главного: посреди чужой комнаты стоял парень – рослый, взъерошенный и изумлённо таращащийся на него в ответ. Нумай широко улыбнулся и помахал рукой; парень разом спал с лица и в одно мгновение исчез из поля зрения.

Вот и познакомились. Не на такую реакцию Нумай рассчитывал.

– Неудачно получилось, – пробормотал он, падая на стул.

Закинул руки за голову, потом встрепенулся и подтянул ближе тарелку с бутербродами. Ну ничего. Подумаешь – первый блин комом, хорошим бы он был асом, если б сдавался после первой же неудачи.

Нумай скосил глаза в сторону улицы: в комнате напротив по-прежнему горел свет, шторы раздвинуты, но никого не видать. Нумай улыбнулся: спонтанно загаданное желание сбылось – у него действительно появился сосед, парень и как раз его возраста.

За завтраком он выспросил у родителей всё, что те знали о новых соседях. Набралось немного: Кугури-сан была художницей и специально искала дом, чтобы оборудовать студию, а её муж большую часть времени пропадал в командировках. И, конечно же, у них был сын – всего на два года младше Нумая. Мама выражала большую надежду на то, что они подружатся. К себе в комнату Нумай поднимался перескакивая через несколько ступенек разом и с отличным настроением: он тоже надеялся.

Кугури он увидел, когда время перевалило за полдень. Тот с видом зомби шатался по комнате – от кровати к столу, от стола к углу со шкафом. Ненадолго он пропал за дверью, а когда вернулся, Нумай не выдержал – накинул худи, открыл окно и бросил бумажный шарик, привлекая внимание. Кугури замер, смешно моргая, затем начал разворачиваться, и Нумай уже испугался, что он снова сбежит, но Кугури постоял так немного и всё-таки двинулся в его сторону. Очень медленно и явно нехотя.

– Эй, – как можно дружелюбнее позвал Нумай, – ты Кугури, верно?

Кугури хмурился, выглядя озадаченным, словно не понимал, чего от него хотят. Нумай решил подстегнуть процесс:

– Меня зовут Нумай. Нумай Казума. Просто подумал, что нужно представиться. По-соседски.

Кугури продолжал рассматривать его напряжённым взглядом, а потом вдруг его лицо разгладилось и он, коротко поклонившись, заговорил:

– Кугури Наоясу. Очень приятно.

– И мне.

Нумай счёл это первой маленькой победой.

На следующий день он снова бросил в чужое окно бумажный шарик, а когда Кугури, зевая и потирая глаза, высунулся наружу, следом полетело большое красное яблоко. Реакция у Кугури оказалось что надо. В ответ на немой вопрос Нумай пояснил:

– Тебе нужны витамины, выглядишь очень бледным. Постой, ты что, только встал?

– Каникулы, Нумай-сан, – снова зевнул Кугури, постучал пальцем по румяному боку яблока и добавил: – Я люблю спать. И зелёные яблоки.

Нумай проводил его растерянным взглядом, а потом рассмеялся.

Разговоры у них не клеились. Кугури никогда не грубил и не игнорировал его попытки завязать диалог, но и энтузиазма не проявлял, сводя ответы к односложным, исчерпывающим фразам. Будто констатировал очевидное. Смотрел этим своим спокойным, ждущим, всегда чуточку непонимающим взглядом и искренне удивлялся каждому дружескому жесту – будь то зелёное яблоко или простой вопрос, как у него дела. А ещё он плохо понимал шутки и мог высказать мнение таким тоном, что иные приняли бы за хамство, но Нумаю до безумия нравилось это сочетание взрослой рассудительности с детской непосредственностью.

Только повода предложить покидать мяч всё не находилось.

До обеда Кугури спал, днём помогал маме обустраивать дом и мастерскую, а вечером выглядел таким уставшим, что у Нумая язык не поворачивался нагружать его сверху. Да и сам он не сидел без дела. До окончания каникул оставалась пара недель, а Дайшо нашёл возможность несколько часов в день тренироваться в закрытом спортзале. Многие из команды ворчали, но никто не отлынивал. После второй успешной тренировки Нумая так распирало, что он всё же решился – дождался, когда в окне напротив зажжётся свет, подхватил плед и уже потянулся к ручке, но замер, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам.

Привычка Кугури игнорировать шторы частенько подзуживала каверзно пошутить, но каждый раз Нумай заставлял себя вовремя прикусить язык. Было что-то гипнотическое в том, как Куруги вечерами слонялся по комнате с книгой, или валялся на кровати с планшетом, или занимался, забираясь в явно не предназначенное для того компьютерное кресло с ногами и заметно сутуля плечи, из-за чего невыносимо хотелось перелезть между козырьками и как следует треснуть промеж лопаток, чтобы не забывал про осанку. Ничего криминального не происходило, так что лёгкие уколы совести Нумай игнорировал, напоминая себе, что Кугури – не девушка, да и потом – подглядывание выходило непреднамеренным, а значит считаться таковым не могло.

Только вот сейчас происходило что-то новенькое.

Нумай так и застыл с занесённой рукой, глядя на вытирающего волосы Кугури, на котором из одежды было одно полотенце. А Кугури, следуя закону подлости, выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вскинуть голову и упереться взглядом прямо во взгляд Нумая.

В голове взвыла тревожная сирена, но сделать никакую глупость Нумай не успел – Кугури, не меняясь в лице, махнул ему и скрылся из виду.

Нумай выдохнул, попятился и рухнул навзничь, натягивая плед на голову и чертыхаясь. Внутри заворочалось смущение, а следом за ним поднялась злость на себя: великое дело, как будто он парней в раздевалке ни разу не видел! Чего, спрашивается, распсиховался?

Он стащил одеяло и чувствительно хлопнул себя по щекам.

Произошло недоразумение. Ужасно неловкое, но совершенно точно случайное. Кое-кому бы следовало просто задёргивать по вечерам шторы, а не разгуливать...

От сеанса успокоительного самовнушения его отвлёк звук глухого удара, как будто что-то стукнулось об стекло. Нумай сел и нахмурился. Что?.. Чёрт, стекло!

В своём окне его уже поджидал Кугури, застегнувший толстовку до самого носа и спрятавший руки в карманах.

«Отругает», – заключил Нумай, сделав ставку на худшее.

– Добрый вечер, – кивнул Кугури, разом выбив из-под ног почву.

– Добрый, – осторожно поддержал Нумай и вдруг снова рассердился на собственную неуверенность. – Слушай, не подумай чего, я не хотел подглядывать, просто ты никогда не задёргиваешь эти дурацкие шторы...

– Шторы?

– Ну да. – Нумай махнул рукой в неопределённом жесте и замялся. – Всё же... видно.

– О. Хм... но я не снимаю хоум-видео, так что, думаю, всё в порядке.

Нумай явственно ощутил, как отвисает челюсть.

– Хоум... что?

В сгущавшихся сумерках легко было ошибиться, но Нумай мог поклясться, что заметил, как у Кугури дрогнули губы.

– Простите. – Тот склонил голову, подтверждая припозднившуюся догадку. – Я пошутил. А шторы... просто забываю о них. Вам это не мешает?

Нумай замотал головой, не доверяя языку и мысленно восхищаясь засранцем. Шутник, блин! Потом вздохнул, подобрал с пола плед и полез через подоконник.

Кугури округлил глаза:

– Что вы делаете?

– Выбирайся, сейчас у нас будет серьёзный мужской разговор. Только на голову что-нибудь натяни – простынешь.

Губы у Кугури вновь вздрогнули, но в улыбку упрямо не сложились. Он накинул капюшон, потянулся куда-то вниз, показавшись уже с сидушкой для кресла в руках, и послушно перебрался наружу.

– Что мы будем делать?

Нумай устроился поудобнее и запрокинул голову; на небе начали появляться первые звёзды.

– Думал предложить тебе покидать мяч, но уже поздно. Можем просто о чём-нибудь поболтать.

– По-соседски? – Кугури склонил голову набок, в голосе зазвучали смешинки.

Чёрт возьми, да этот пацан просто прикалывается над ним!

– По-соседски, – ухмыльнулся Нумай. – Умеешь играть в волейбол?

Чего он не ожидал, так это кивка:

– Умею. Играл в начальной школе.

– Прошедшее время?

– Бросил. Скучно.

Нумая аж подбросило от возмущения. Он всем корпусом подался вперёд, впиваясь взглядом в расслабленное лицо Кугури.

– Парень, – начал он проникновенно, – у меня есть предложение, от которого ты не сумеешь отказаться.

Внутренний голос тут же услужливо заметил, что предложение «ты вступаешь в нашу команду, а я гарантирую, что скучно не будет» звучит не ахти даже в собственной голове, но дать заднюю Нумай уже не мог. Нутром чуял, что Кугури нужно хватать и тащить, даже если тот будет упираться. С такими-то рефлексами и телосложением...

Он качнул головой, прогоняя совсем свежие воспоминания, и выжидательно уставился на Кугури. Тот вдохновлённым не выглядел, и это была ещё одна причина, по которой Нумая тащило к нему магнитом.

Кугури всё время хотелось тормошить. Расшевелить его, пробиться за маску невозмутимости и заставить показать, что там за ней. Заставить кричать, хохотать в голос, улыбаться. Не этой скрытой улыбкой одними уголками губ, а широко и по-настоящему, так, как улыбался сам Нумай, когда грудь переполняли эмоции и радость от каждого забитого мяча или удачного блока. Сложно было представить, что можно устоять перед этим чувством; вероятно, прошлая команда Кугури была слаба, или у него просто не нашлось такого внимательного семпая...

– Нумай-сан, – оклик выдернул его обратно в реальность, к сгустившимся сумеркам и Кугури, греющему ладони между колен, – вы в порядке? Странно выглядите, похожи на маньяка.

Нумай вздохнул. Вслепую нашарил на подоконнике лист бумаги, смял его и бросил точнёхонько в не скрытый капюшоном лоб.

А дальше всё пошло как по маслу.

Он опасался, что возникнут проблемы с поступлением: на волне первой эйфории даже в голову не пришло, что Кугури могут перевести вовсе не в Нохеби, но ему повезло. Даже дважды, учитывая, что Кугури так и не дал своего согласия прямым текстом, лишь обещал подумать, а перед первой же официальной тренировкой Нумай застал его подпирающим стену у раздевалок.

Нумай чудом удержал руки при себе, но поймав приветливый взгляд, сдался и растрепал и без того взъерошенную макушку – всё равно от причёски там осталось одно воспоминание.

– Пришёл всё-таки.

Кугури мягко отстранился и пожал плечами.

– Мне показалось, вы будете рады. Да и у меня не было других планов.

Нумай решил игнорировать его постную морду и прислушаться к размеренным, приязненным интонациям, в которых теперь отчётливо слышал невидимую глазу улыбку. И даже не стал отпираться:

– Я очень рад.

Март, в отличие от февраля, баловал теплом и солнцем; вечерами они продолжали выбираться на козырьки и трепались обо всём подряд, лениво перебрасывая мяч из рук в руки. Вернее, говорил в основном Нумай, но из Кугури получился отличный слушатель. Внимательный и ничуть не занудный. Ладно, хорошо – очень занудный, особенно в своих замечаниях, когда Нумай ошибался или что-то забывал, но Нумаю нравилось даже это. Даже то, что Кугури частенько выглядел так, будто вырубится в любой момент, но все предложения перестать маяться и отправляться в кровать игнорировал, предпочитая компанию Нумая подушке. Это льстило.

– Ты, наверное, в прошлой жизни был кротом или другим подземным жителем, которые всё время проводят в спячке, – как-то поделился мыслью Нумай, наблюдая за очередным широченным зевком и сопротивляясь желанию подхватить зевательный рефлекс.

– Это не так, – возразил Кугури. – Кроты очень трудолюбивые.

Он покрутил в пальцах мяч, но не кинул обратно, а зажал между грудью и коленями и устроил на нём подбородок, прикрывая глаза.

В такие моменты Нумай терялся, совершенно не представляя, что с ним таким делать. И что делать с собственным желанием сгрести это недоразумение в охапку, завернуть в кокон пледа и уложить головой на колени, убедившись, что тот нормально выспится. Потому что это же невозможно – ложиться рано, выползать из дома в последнюю минуту и всё равно отчаянно недосыпать!

– Давай ко мне в комнату? – предложение вырвалось прежде, чем Нумай успел захлопнуть рот. С другой стороны – была не была. – Хотя бы поиграем в приставку в тепле, я замёрз.

Кугури отвёл взгляд, словно что-то прикидывая, и за те секунды, что он думал, Нумай умудрился несколько раз сглотнуть подкатывающий к горлу мутный комок.

Вместо ответа Кугури поднялся на ноги, закинул сидушку внутрь и одним широким прыжком перемахнул к Нумаю, встав перед ним в полный рост. Нумай разулыбался, тоже поднимаясь.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, он гостеприимно указал рукой на котацу и сразу полез за приставкой. От установки его отвлёк шелест: Кугури, сосредоточенно хмурясь, пытался что-то вытащить из кармана.

– Гостинец для меня? – пошутил Нумай, с любопытством вытягивая шею.

Кугури вскинулся, как-то очень уж тяжело вздохнул и протянул руку сжатым вниз кулаком. Нумай инстинктивно подставил ладонь, и на неё высыпалась целая горсть конфет в серебристой обёртке.

– Я не ем белый шоколад, – сообщил Кугури столешнице и замолчал.

Нумай удивлённо разинул рот, не зная, как реагировать. Он-то белый шоколад любил. Обожал. Откуда?..

– А я люблю, – хмыкнул он, усаживаясь рядом. – Очень.

– Я знаю.

Нумай не стал задавать напрашивающийся вопрос, боясь разрушить момент, когда Кугури впервые сам сделал шаг навстречу. Тот бросил на него быстрый взгляд и снова уставился на гладкое дерево, пожевал губу и заговорил – этим своим любимым я-сообщаю-вам-очевидное тоном:

– Дайшо-сан в самом начале опрашивал всех, есть ли у кого-нибудь пищевая аллергия и предпочтения в еде.

Нумай сразу вспомнил: точно, тогда ещё все сочувствовали Хироо, у которого оказалась аллергия на клубнику, и Такачихо, который придерживался вегетарианства. Сам Нумай аллергиком не был и никаким культам не присягал, зато поделился, что любит жареный рис, тофу и белый шоколад. Кугури запомнил?

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил он и потянулся было взлохматить Кугури волосы, но в последнюю секунду передумал и просто боднул плечом.

И весь следующий час, что они резались в Гирути Гиа, не мог прогнать из головы мысль, как от Кугури приятно и терпко пахнет какой-то знакомой специей, а ещё с ним комфортно сидеть бок о бок. И он явно не любит проигрывать, хоть и пытается это скрыть.

Последнее наблюдение окончательно убедило Нумая: он не ошибся. В игре такие всегда выложатся на полную и больше, нужно только найти подход и правильно замотивировать.

Он покосился на распластавшегося по столу Кугури, тронул за плечо – тот никак не отреагировал, и Нумай уронил лицо в ладонь, беззвучно трясясь от смеха. Вот ведь... неисправимый.

По-хорошему следовало растолкать его и отправить к себе досыпать в нормальной постели, но... Нумай по себе знал, что даже минимальная встряска может прогнать сон, а Кугури предстояло выбираться на улицу и прыгать по козырькам. И потом – Нумай же сам хотел проконтролировать. Бойтесь своих желаний, да?

Нумай осторожно выбрался из-под одеяла и на цыпочках дошёл до двери. Он только предупредит маму и позвонит Кугури-сан – даже представлять не хотелось, что та может подумать, если застанет комнату сына пустой.

По возвращении обнаружилось, что Кугури уже стёк со столешницы на пол и завернулся так, что из одеяла торчали только нос и вихрастая макушка. Нумай присел на корточки, внимательно его рассматривая и прислушиваясь к себе. Рядом с Кугури по-прежнему тянуло на несвойственные глупости: зарыться пальцами в волосы, щёлкнуть по вздёрнутому носу, обнять, в конце концов. Поцеловать.

Нумай вздрогнул всем телом, осознав последнюю мысль, а потом ещё раз, когда поверх края одеяла на него воззрились тёмные заспанные глаза.

– Привет, – шепнул он первое пришедшее в голову, лишь бы не сидеть вот так в вязкой, неловкой тишине.

Кугури моргнул и начал приподниматься, но Нумай быстро положил руку ему на плечо, останавливая.

– Всё нормально. Я предупредил родителей, можешь сегодня оставаться у меня. Если хочешь, конечно.

Кугури неразборчиво промычал в ответ, лёг обратно и глубоко вздохнул, заново зарываясь в одеяло. Нумай чувствовал его взгляд всё то время, что расстилал футон и устраивался сам.

Голову словно набили ватой, мысли путались, цепляясь одна за другую.

Тогда, будучи первогодкой, он убедил себя, что влюблённость в тренера никакой влюблённостью не была – просто шквал новых эмоций наложился на восхищение и уважение, однако позже всё же пришлось стать честным с собой: дело было не в тренере. Дело было в нём самом: пока одноклассники обсуждали короткие юбки девчонок, Нумай с интересом рассматривал обтянутые форменными брюками задницы одноклассников...

Хорошо, что в его жизни был волейбол, и большую часть времени альтернативная ориентация не доставляла особых трудностей. Он даже целовался пару раз с парнем из параллели – в пустом классе после уроков. Их тогда чуть не застукали, и адреналина Нумай хлебнул будь здоров, но всё равно было здорово.

А теперь с ним случилось вот это. Случился Кугури – младше его на два года и выше на два сантиметра, с этой забавной причёской и умными внимательными глазами, странным чувством юмора и полным отсутствием воли к чему-либо, большую часть времени похожий на потерявшегося щенка. Нумай всегда тянулся к энергичным, ярким, целеустремлённым – сам был таким и друзей выбирал под стать. Да он в жизни бы не подумал, что ему понравится кто-то полностью противоположный. Возможно, именно это его и интриговало, заставляя самого раскрываться по максимуму?

Ох, он слишком загонялся. Кугури уложил, а сам страдает почём зря, хорош будет пример на утро, щеголяющий кругами под глазами.

Нумай повернулся на бок, взбил подушку и сосредоточился на мерном тиканье часов, всегда помогавшем ему заснуть. Кугури в каком-то метре от него дышал совсем неслышно.

Следующие несколько недель превратились в бесконечный кросс наперегонки со временем.

Тренер гонял всех в хвост и в гриву, а Дайшо постепенно натаскивал их на новую стратегию. Та, по мнению Нумая, откровенно дурно пахла, но остальные не возражали, и несколько коротких споров не принесли ничего, кроме решения практикой доказывать свою правоту. Гораздо обиднее было то, что Кугури его не поддержал, хоть этого и следовало ожидать – тот вообще сосредоточился на оттачивании базовых навыков и в обсуждение стратегии никогда не лез, только слушал сосредоточенно.

Параллельно в магазине отца начался сезон продаж, и днём Нумай подрабатывал курьером, а вечерами корпел над конспектами, наученный опытом прошлых лет не откладывать всё на последнюю тестовую неделю. Вишенкой на этом торте занятости сияла непрошенная, но уже ставшая его неотъемлемой частью влюблённость. Несколько раз Нумай пытался что-то предпринять, но до Кугури патологически не доходили намёки, а при попытке завязать прямой разговор у Нумая язык присыхал к нёбу и ни в какую не желал формировать связные звуки, так что он забил, положившись на волю случая. Хватало и того, что они регулярно вместе играли – в волейбол и на приставке, иногда перекидывались смс на уроках, а ещё Кугури продолжал таскать ему конфеты под самыми нелепыми предлогами и больше не отстранялся, когда Нумай тянулся взлохматить ему волосы.

Этого правда хватало, а если Нумай иногда и ловил себя на слишком долгих взглядах в раздевалке или желании узнать, как будут ощущаться под языком чужие губы... ну, он понимал, что одного его желания мало. И не собирался ни терять покой и сон, ни рисковать с таким трудом заработанной дружбой.

Упаднические настроения вообще следовало прекращать, и Нумай уже потянулся за наушниками, когда телефон под пальцами ожил и мигнул сообщением «жду снаружи». Нумай фыркнул: лёгок на помине.

Кугури сидел под своим окном и подкидывал над головой мяч. Он никак не пояснил своё сообщение, просто молча отдал пас, и Нумай подхватил – легко и привычно. Подумалось, что, хоть они и стали чаще проводить время вместе, за всей этой круговертью даже не заметили, что вечера на крышах совсем сошли на нет.

Играли в тишине; мяч продержался в воздухе минут десять, если внутренние часы не врали.

Нумай тоскливо посмотрел вниз, не испытывая ни малейшего желания спускаться, а подняв взгляд, чуть не поперхнулся: Кугури кривовато улыбался и показывал ему «викторию».

– Ах ты наглец, – помимо воли вырвалось со смешком.

Кугури дёрнул плечом.

– Оставьте. Я завтра схожу.

Повисла пауза. Нумай уже собрался махнуть рукой и спросить, что случилось, но Кугури его опередил:

– Мы давно... не играли. Простите, что выдернул вас так поздно.

По всему выходило, что собственная невесёлая мысль была правильной, но сейчас её посыл поменялся в корне. Пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы голос не выдал всю его радость:

– Скучал?

Кугури снова дёрнул плечом, но признал:

– Вроде того.

А потом он перебрался к Нумаю и опустился рядом, плотно прижимаясь тёплым боком и излучая спокойствие и уверенность. Надо же: может ведь, когда хочет. Впрочем, Нумай и не сомневался. Беспокоило только полное отсутствие догадок, что творилось в этой лохматой голове. Ничего хорошего отчего-то не представлялось...

Чёрт возьми!

А если он догадался?! А если Нумай чем-то выдал себя? Да нет, чушь, тогда бы Кугури не звал его поиграть и уж тем более не стал бы... А если он всё же решил уйти из команды?

– Нумай-сан, – Кугури дёрнул его за ухо, и Нумай резко обернулся, заметив, как тот недовольно морщится, – вы слишком много и громко думаете.

Нумай не успел ни отшутиться, ни возразить. Он ничего не успел – в следующее мгновение Кугури качнулся вперёд и прижался к губами, замер на пару секунд и осторожно прихватил нижнюю. А затем провёл по ней языком, и Нумая всего встряхнуло от прокатившейся вдоль позвоночника горячей волны. Тело пришло в движение без участия мозга, одна рука опустилась на согнутое колено, вторая легла на шею, поглаживая выпирающий позвонок. Кугури вздрогнул и шумно втянул носом воздух, но не отстранился, и Нумай принял это за добрый знак. Прикусил чужой язык и попытался перехватить инициативу, но с удивлением понял, что Кугури не уступает.

Это понимание отозвалось смесью восторга и веселья.

Он тут себе всю голову сломал, пытаясь придумать, чем можно заинтересовать Кугури, заставить чего-то захотеть – самому, а не кому-то в угоду или от безделья, а этот гений тем временем умудрился сам найти себе квест и по устланной парадным ковром дорожке дойти до босса. А Нумай-то боялся, что совращает ребёнка.

«Ребёнок» к этому моменту успел перебраться к нему на колени и залезть руками под майку, рискуя обнаружить позорную слабость Нумая – щекотку он хронически не переносил, но сейчас даже не приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы абстрагироваться. Пальцы Кугури задевали какие-то другие, до сих пор неизвестные точки, из-за чего хотелось выгибаться всем телом, лишь бы подставиться под эти прикосновения. А ещё хотелось вернуть всё сторицей, но сперва следовало кое-что прояснить.

Нумай сместил руку на горло, большим пальцем приподнимая подбородок, и широко провёл языком по напрягшейся шее, после чего через силу заставил себя отодвинуться. Кугури посмотрел в ответ чёрным, совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, но руки из-под футболки медленно вытащил и неожиданно выдал:

– Надеюсь, я доступно прояснил ситуацию.

– Доступней некуда, – изумлённо кивнул Нумай. – Так ты за этим меня позвал?

Кугури закатил глаза, разом теряя сто очков в притягательности.

– Я позвал вас полюбоваться на звёздное небо. Вы знали, что, если раздвинуть эти крыши буквально на пять сантиметров, будут полностью видны созвездия Льва и Девы? Вон та яркая звезда – это Регул, альфа Льва.

Что-то – должно быть, опыт – подсказывало, что Кугури опять шутит в собственной оригинальной манере, но даже если и так, Нумаю стало интересно, к чему он ведёт.

– Я Лев по гороскопу.

– Знаю.

– Дай угадаю, а ты...

– Несостоявшийся чёрный властелин.

Нумай расхохотался. И только с третьей попытки сумел выдавить:

– У тебя поэтому вечно такой... разочарованный вид? – Кугури промолчал, и Нумай примирительно погладил его по пояснице. – Занятное у тебя понимание романтики.

– Как будто у вас лучше.

– Туше. Тогда предлагаю первым пунктом программы поставить нормальное свидание.

– Вторым. Первым я бы предпочёл возвращение к тому, на чём мы остановились.

Уши Нумая предательски потеплели, но предложение определённо заинтересовало.

– Не забыл, что из нас двоих старший – я, и мне полагается вносить взрослые провокационные предложения?

– Вы против?

– Нет. Мне нравится.

 

_© 02/12/16_


End file.
